Blake ForrestGabe's Sister!
by lusifergirl45
Summary: Blake Forrest is Gabe's sister, but she's nothing alike him! Better than sounds
1. Chapter 1

My brother went missing about a year ago. My parent's know where he is, I can tell. They just won't tell _me_. I swing my legs over the bed I was lying on. I'm suppose to be at school, but what my parent's don't know can't hurt them. I get out of my room and into the shower. When I get out I brush my long, like to my waist long, hair. It's black, like pure black. My eye's are green, so my friends at school always call me Harry Potter. I'm not even british, for crying out loud. The phone rings, and I normally wouldn't answer it, but it was my cell, and I didn't see the number, but I knew it wasn't my parents.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Hello, Blake. I am Whisper. How are you feeling?" It asked.

"I'm okay, you?" that's when I fell onto my bed. When I woke up, I wasn't in my room at my house. No, I was in a light blue room with three beds in it, including the one I was on. I was still in my red t-shirt and yellow skinny jeans...pants..not really jeans. I felt my converse on my feet and my hair was dry.I sat up and saw two girls on the other beds, talking to each other.

"Ian? Not at all. How about Gabe?" one girl asks.

"Uhh..no!" the other replied. One was asian and the other had tan skin, dark eyes, and dark hair. They were both very pretty.

"Hi?" I ask. They both turn to me. I can read them easily, like everyone else. They are taking me in, the sound of my voice, my appearance, everything.

"I'm Suki Sato, and this is CJ Ward." the asian girl says.

"I'm Blake Forrest." I say. Suki's eyebrows shoot up and I read her mind.

"You know my brother?"I ask. This must be his school.

"How'd you know I was thinking about Gabe?" Suki asks.

"It's my gift, you could say. Now what is this school?" I ask back.

"It's Tower Prep...for kids with gifts, like yours, mine...Suki's.." CJ says.

"What are your's?" I ask. So many questions play on my tongue.

"I can imitate anything, voice, writing, stuff like that." Suki says.

"I can read different facial signs, ticks, different breaths." CJ explains.

"I'm hungry." I say.

"Good, it's almost dinner." CJ says. We sit there, and then they realize what I'm wearing.

"You need to change before we go out." Suki says. I nod and turn to a big wardrobe closet and open it to find different clothes. I change into sweat pants and a sweatshirt that say Tower Prep on the hip and shoulder. We leave to the cafe after that. The hallways are large and have posters on the walls. There are a lot of people in the hall with us, all wearing red. Must be the school's color. When we get there, CJ and Suki lead me to a table after we got our food, I got a salad, Suki pizza, and CJ a salad too. I sit down and look at my food when two guys sit down in front of my. I whip my head up and look diagonal to see my brother, Gabe Forrest.

"Gabe, we have a surprise for you." Suki says, motioning to me.

"Hey." I wave. I read his mind, seeing his face twist from horror to shock to disbelief, to anger, and finally into surprise, but happiness.

"Blake?" he cries. I nod.

"Why are you here?" he asks.

"Don't worry, I didn't get into trouble, and no, I can't use hypersuasion like you. Does that help you out?" I ask.

"Yeah...I've always known you could...read minds. Hyper aware of everything as a kid, you were so annoying." he started. I grew angry and got up.

"Stop!" a boy next to Gabe says. He's got blond hair and greyish blue eyes. His name is...I scan minds around the room, until I get his name. Ian Archer. Pre flex, knowing before it happens.

"What?" I spit. "I didn't go through a whole year of not having a brother, losing my parents, losing my friends, for nothing! You can't treat me like that if you did the same thing, Gabes! Do it again and I'll tell them about Megan." I threaten, a smirk on my face. He looks at me speechless.

"That's what I thought." I say, sitting back down. Suddenly I'm not hungry, but I don't leave.

"Who's Megan?" Ian asks. I laugh.

"It wasn't a who exactly, more like a...what..."I laugh.

"Don't!" Gabe tries to use his powers but it doesn't work, not on me.

"About three months before Gabe left me with certain people" I cough "he had a HUGE crush on this really nerdy girl named Megan, but she had a nerdy boyfriend, who happened to be my best friends brother, at the time anyway, and I walked into Gabe's room one time and say him making out with a pillow calling it Megan." I laugh.

"You little!" Gabe says.

"Not little, I'm older." I reply, still laughing.

"By two minutes!"

"I'm still older." I fought back. I turned around and saw a girl with buttons.

"Oh those are cool." I say I reach out to get one from her and once I touch it, everyone at the table screams 'No!'. I'm confused and then I feel it. The room starts to move and I run out of the cafe. I'm lost, but I keep running until I pass out on the floor. I open my eyes and see I'm in the infirmary. I've got an IV stuck in my hand and the walls are still moving, but the thing is, I can't hear anything. And there are people all around me. I start to get worried, and wound up hyperventilation to passing out again. When I woke up I was surrounded by Gabe and Ian on my right, Suki and CJ on my left. There is an oxygen mask over my mouth and nose. I raise my left hand and rub my eyes because I can feel the IV still in my right hand. The walls stay where they are suppose to and I can start to read people's minds again. I go to talk and find Nurse coming over to check on me.

"Good your awake. How do you feel?" she asks.

"Better. What was that?" I reply as she takes the mask off me.

"Chemica Desin. It stops your abilities. We've cured you though, don't worry. You'll need to stay here for another hour, but then you can leave." Nurse walks away, but leaves the IV in. I turn to the people around my bed.

"The button. This has happened before." I say. They all nod.

"Gabe?" I ask. He looks up.

"Megan's boyfriend dumped her then got hit by a car. It was kinda funny, but it was also bad because he was Chrissy's brother."

"What do you mean, was?" Gabe asks.

"Is. That's why I'm not friends with her anymore." I say.

"Why?" Suki asks.

"She was so sad her brother got hit by a car, but didn't care enough to realize he was still alive. I didn't even know where you were. I kind of blocked everyone off after that." I mutter.

"Blake, when's the last time you were actually at school?" Gabe asks.

"Why?" I shoot up the protective wall.

"Because I know you. Remember when I broke my leg? You disappeared for a week." Gabe says. I sigh. Today is what, December 5th?

"Well?" CJ pushed.

"A while." I say, avoiding the question.

"How long is a while?" Ian asks.

"October." I say. Nobody says anything, then Gabe speaks.

"October what?"

"Umm...3rd..."I reply nervously.

"What happened to you?" He asks.

"You left!"

"Will you be better now?" he asks.

"Get me out of the hospital, let me take a shower, and I'll go to the school." I promise.

"Okay, get Nurse." Gabe says. CJ reaches behind me and pushes a button and Nurse comes.

"Is she ready to go?" Suki asks.

"I think so, don't you, Nurse?" Gabe says. Nurse nods and starts unhooking my IV. I start to get out of the bed, but have to do it slowly, and at that, Ian gives me a piggy back ride. I laugh.

"Here we are." Suki says, opening the door. Ian sets me down and I wave as he leaves.

"You sure you can shower?" Suki says. I nod and grab towels and clothes and shower. Shen I get out, I'm wearing a blue shirt with a red jacket and a brown skirt. I've still got my converse high tops, black. I put them on, and Suki and CJ lead me to our first class, English. I try something. We enter and I start speaking in French. The teacher laughs and speaks back, and nobody really knows what were saying. I start speaking in English then, and ask were to sit. The only open spot is in between Ian and Gabe and in front of a boy named Fenton. I take my seat and hear someone's thoughts. I tense up, and Gabe see's that. I listen and hear a male voice from three rows back. It's saying something pretty interesting, like bad interesting, about me..what I was wearing, hey he just called me Harry Potter!

"If you want to say something to me, say it to my face, and DON'T call me Harry Potter, Markus." I say, not even bothering to turn around. I hear a stream of giggles and smirk. The class is easy, as is the next which is Biology, then Math, everything was easy. Lunch was good, as in fun. I had pizza, but I only nibbled it. After that we had History and then electives. Mine was time with coach. See, when Gabe left, I took up boxing and working out. A lot. When I went to change for my elective, I saw the only clothes for working out that I wanted to wear was a white tank top, white sports bra, and white shorts. But the only shorts I had, were really short. I shrugged and put them on along with white sneakers. I walked to the work out part where i met with the coach and I was the only girl there. I didn't care.

"How much do you work out, Forrest?" Coach asks. One of the guys scoffed.

"Never, she's a Forrest." he said. It was Markus. I laugh.

"Every day, plus karate on Tuesdays and Thursdays and boxing the rest. Gymnastics on Wednesdays, swimming Mondays." I say.

"Yeah right!" Markus says. I laugh at him. Ian's there, watching silently.

"Go get gloves on, Blake. Ian you're her partner. Boy, sit down and learn. Markus, I wouldn't mess with a girl who could pound you." Coach says. I smile. I go get gloves on and Ian gets the hand pads on for where I'm suppose to punch.

"When you're ready." Ian says. I nod, and turn to Coach.

"I need to do something to warm up, alright?" I ask. He nods. I tell Ian to move and I focus on a ball. I put it on the wall and I look at Ian.

"I am going to grab the ball with my foot. Got it?" he nods. I breath in. I start by walking to the other side of the long room and running, roundalf backhand springs, arial, and when I land, I've got the ball balancing on the top on m foot. I smile and throw the ball to Coach. Ian comes out and I start punching the targets, softly at first, he smiles. I start doing it a little bit harder, and harder, to the point to where he's staggering backwards. Someone throws a ball at my back. I whip my hand to my back and catch it. I stop and turn, sweat dripping off my back.

"You can't be that good." Markus says. I laugh.

"Ian, give Markus the targets." Coach orders. I smile and start in on Markus, punching the targets. He tries moving the targets, but I get them every time. I stop, finally tired. I back up and turn around to see a lot of the guys just watching.

"Well?" I ask.

"I'm impressed, Forrest." Coach said.

"Can I go get changed?" I ask. Coach nods and Ian follows me, his room near mine.

"You're good." Ian said.

"Thanks. I'm guessing your not bad if Coach had me against you." I reply. I stop because I'm at my room.

"See you in a little while." Ian says, continued on to his room. I showered and changed into jeans and a sweatshirt. Suki and CJ come in and bring me to this room, filled with different artifacts. I look at all of the things and then Gabe and Ian come in. I look at Ian smile. He rubs his stomach, where I accidentally kicked him today... I laugh.

"What's so funny?" CJ asks.

"She kicked me!" Ian whines. I laugh even harder. I have my hair in a pony tail right now, but it kinda hurts, so I take it down. I go to the desk and see they have school work layed out.

"This stuff is so easy." I mutter.

"I thought you didn't go to school." CJ said.

"She doesn't need to. She scored a higher than the perfect average on her SAT's." Gabe said.

"I'm a certified genus! Unlike my annoying little brother." I tease.

"Hey!" Gabe starts.

"I wouldn't dude. She's pretty tough. And she hurts if you get into a fight with her." Ian says.

"What exactly happened today?" Gabe asks.

"I was the only girl in the work out group thing." I explain.

"And...? You did gymnastics last I knew. Training for the Olympics. What happened?" Gabe asks.

"Again, you left. I took up boxing and karate." I say. Gabe looks scared.

"Anyway, we have something to talk about." Ian says.

"Like what?" Suki asks.

"Coach took me aside today. He wants Blake to join the gymnastics team...but he also wants her as a buffer." Ian says.

"Can't I do both?" I ask.

"Yeah, but buffer is only guys." Gabe says.

"I'll figure it out." I murmur. We get our work done and the next day Ian takes me to buffer practice.

"Coach!" Ian yells. Buffer is like street hockey with a ball and a puck and the stick has a hockey stick on one side and lacrosse on the other. Coach has me strap on skates and the proper padding. I'm ready to go and Ian plays defense as I try to score. I score a lot and then other guys start coming in, helping me, pushing me, and I still get enough to win a game.

"Blake! Your on!" Coach yells. I smile and when I get my skates and pads off, I run and hug Ian, and then back away and blush.

"Sorry.."I stutter. Ian grabs my hand and we run to the room.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake's POV

We get to the room and then Ian gives me a piece of paper. I look at it and smile, tripping a little as I walk in the room. I close the door behind me and Gabe looks at me.

"I made it...and I also made gymnastics!" I say.

"I don't believe she's so good she was training for the Olympics." CJ says.

"I do." Ian says. Gabe nods.

"I want to see." CJ says. Suki nods.

"My first competition is tomorrow, I have practice in a few. You should come watch." I say.

"I'll be there." Gabe supplies. I laugh.

"Of course you will bro." I keep laughing and Gabe goes red.

"I'll be there." Ian assures, which just made me laugh harder.

"What's so funny?" CJ asks.

"Do you know what a girls uniform is for gymnastics?" Gabe asks.

"Ummm...no.."CJ says. Ian blushes.

"Bad?" CJ asks. I just laugh. We start working and then Gabe starts to talk.

"You do know that girls at our school...the gymnastic competitions are student against student, right?" Gabe asks.

"That's how I've always trained." I reply. I look at the clock and see that I have to go for gymnastics.

"I'll see you later?" I say. They nod and I leave. I go to my room to find a practice leotard hanging there, calling my name. It was black, just plain black. I put it on and then put sweatpants and a sweatshirt over it. I jogged to the gymnastics gym and I saw a few girls, not a lot compared to my old competitors. I looked at the Coach, who in this case was Coach English, a woman, and she says that I have to stay late today to show her my routine. I nod, and all of the other girls have fancier practice leos. I sigh and buckle down, creating my routine for tomorrow. When all of the other girls have gone, Coach English takes me aside and gives me a leo. A beautiful leo. I take it and put it in my bag and then continue my training. I leave at 9:00, an hour before lights out, and make it to my room in time to take a shower and change into something comfortable. I run up to the room and see everyone still there. I skim their thoughts and see they were talking about buffer. I roll my eyes and sit down next to CJ.

"You missed like all of the classes today!" Gabe said.

"On a Saturday?" Suki responds. I laugh. Gabe goes red, but I realize I'm tired, like really tired, so I walk down stairs and into my room. I lay down and when I wake up in the morning, I have to leave at 5:30, because we have to get ready.

CJ's POV

I wake up at 8:00 thanks to my alarm clock. Suki rolls over and moans, and then we both get up. We take showers, Suki first, then me, and get changed into clothes for the day. We meet up with the crew for breakfast at 9:00. Ian and Gabe have pancakes, and Blake's in a sweat suit, her hair down, but messy. She's eating fruit. I get pancakes and Suki gets french toast.

"What's it look like this time?" Gabe asks Blake. She laughs and pulls up the zipper on her sweatshirt. I turn in time to see Emily Wright, the old class president, now the vice president to Gabe, stand up and announce that the gymnastics competition will begin in an hour in the gymnastics gym. I look at my watch. It meant 11:30. Blake gets up, kisses Gabe's fore head, and leaves. I scoot over in my chair and we talk about different things. Suki and I leave to brush our teeth and then meet up with the guys before the competition. I pull my hair back into a pony tail and Suki and I start to go to our meeting spot.

Blake's POV

I sneaked off to have breakfast with them and then I had to run back. They pulled me into hair and make up. Finally, it was time for the competition. I slip on the new leo and pull on the sweat suit again. It's 11:30. I wait until it is my turn to stand up when I'm called.

Suki's POV

We enter the gym and sit down really close. I sit next to Gabe and the wall. I turn towards the gym floor and see Blake. Her hair is in a tight bun and she's wearing slight make up, highlighting her beauty. They call her name last for the first event. It's the uneven bars. She has taken off her sweatshirt and has on a metallic red and black leo. When she's called, CJ makes a noise, because she takes off her sweatpants, wearing a leo. It looked pretty different from what CJ was used to. Blake gets up and does a bunch on complicated flips and turns on the bars. She defied gravity. When she was done, she smiled, put her hands above her head, pushed out her stomach on one side, and her butt on the other, and then stood up straight. She took off her hand grips and then was second called for vault. She did a running start with a cartwheel into a back handspring onto the vault itself, where she then pushed off it into a back tuck. She did the arms-over-head-push-out-butt-and-stomach thing again.

She moved on to the next event where she was third to go. The other girls were pretty good too, but she probably was training the most last night, was better cross-trained than the others. When she got up on the beam, she did a lot of cool tricks including the one where you drop onto your butt and then it turns into a handstand with your legs like a 'V'. All of the guys made a noise at that, even Gabe who has been watching his sister compete for a really long time.

She dismounted with a flip and did the stance again. She was last to go for floor. She seamed really nervous for this one, but excited. When she was up, she took place in the middle. She was still until her song, Numb by Linkin Park, comes on. It starts off quiet, like Blake was when she was first here, like just got here, and then turned loud, at which Blake's small body surged with visible power, twisting and turning, flipping and pounding off the ground with such force I'm surprised there wasn't an earthquake. She finished with three front flips in the air, not touching the ground in between each. Everybody clapped and she smiled. Everybody went for every event so she went to get her sweat suit back on.

"Alright folks! The results are in! In third place for beam and floor is Elizabeth George! In third place for bars is McKayla Smith and third place for vault is Megan Du Vaul! Second place for floor is McKayla Smith! Second place for beam is Elizabeth George! Second place for vault is Blake Forrest! Second place for bars is Blake Forrest! Now! First place for Vault is Elizabeth George! First place for bars is Lisa Macidini! And first place for floor and beam is Blake Forrest!" Emily Wright says. Gabe and Ian holler and CJ and I yell. We go down to the platform where Blake was standing, smiling off her head.

"Nice job!" Gabe says, picking Blake up and twirling her around.

"Really?" she asks, wrinkling her nose.

"It was awesome." CJ supplied. Gabe lets go of her and Ian gives her a hug.

"That was really cool." Ian says.

"It was." I sigh.

"Come on, I want you to see something." she says. We follow Blake to her room where she bends over her bed to get something out of her drawer.

"This, is my cell phone. I have tons and TONS of pictures on it from for ever.

"Do you have anything from-" Gabe starts to ask.

"Let me change, and I'll meet you in our Room in a few." she says.

Blake's POV

I won four medals! I get changed into jeans and a tank top with a zip up hoodie over it. I run up to the room and when I get there, they're looking through my phone.

"Guy's stop, there's some personal pictures on there!" I say, trying to grab it away. They get to a picture of my kissing a boy. Gabe took that.

"Who's that?" CJ asks.

"My, ex-boyfriend, Nick." I say. Nobody says anything and then break out laughing when they get to the next picture. It's Gabe a few days before he left, asleep, sucking his thumb, holding Senor Guapo. Gabe turns red, and then they turn to the next picture, which Gabe must have taken, because it's of me. Sleeping with my cat, Mrs. Sparkles, and in a tank top and shorts. My mouth is open. I turn red this time and when they click for the next picture, which is Gabe and I very unhappy in footie pajamas. That one Gabe and I laugh at, but the next on is of me by our pool. I've got my iPod in and red sunglasses on along with my black bikini. The next one is me jumping in the pool, that same day. The one after that is me and Gabe, our arms around each other, and the next is us pushing each other into the pool. I laugh, remembering the day.

"Wait, was that Mrs. Sparkles?" Gabe asks.

"I was seven when we got her, okay!" I yell. Gabe laughs but then I remind him of Fluffy, his one eyed hamster. He frowns. That's when they get to the really bad pictures, ones I took after Gabe left. They were all in black and white with my eyes surrounded in black eye liner. I'm wearing all black with arm warmers. Gabe gasps.

"What...why...huh?" Gabe says.

"Look at the date. It was three weeks after you left." I say.

"Show me your arms." he orders. I sigh, put lift up my sleeves to reveal the nastiest scar on my wrist, from when I got bit by a dog.

"What happened?" Suki asks.

"I got bit by a dog!" I say.

"It wasn't even a dog! It's was this like...rat dog thing..."Gabe tries to show with his hands.

"It was cute at first." I mutter. I pull my sleeve down and I get up and look out the window. I see lights, flashing, they bring memories back, I hear sounds...Nick went missing too.

"CJ? Are there any Nick's at your school?" I ask. They all reply.

"Yeah, Nick Du Bois" I face palm myself. That's him.

"I want to see him. Where is his room?" I demand.

"I'll bring you there." Ian and Gabe suggest. I nod and we leave to go downstairs. When we get to his room, another boy opens up, his nose sniffing the air like a dog, a bloodhound.

"Casey, we need to talk to Nick." Ian's voice says. He opens the door and lets us in. I see, or hear rather, that the boy in the right corner is precisely, Nick Du Bois.

"What's his power?" I whisper.

"I can here you." Nick says. That makes sense. He could always here everything. The doctors said it was ADHD, but he didn't think it was. He was right.

"Nick?" I whisper. He turns around to see me. His eye's light up and I rush to him, holding him tight against me.

"Blake." He mutters. The reason we were broken up? He left, like Gabe, like me. But I'm not sure it would work out here.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

"Same as you, same as everyone else." he murmurs. He tries to kiss me, but stand up and back up into the wall.

"I can't." I whisper. Nick puts his head down.


	3. Chapter 3

Blake's POV

I stand against the wall, my heart pounding. I look at Nick, focusing on his thoughts. I'm confused, and Gabe pulls my arm, leading me away, and I stumble. Ian catches me, but I'm looking back as they pull me forward. I finally have to break contact with his face and they lead me to the Room. When we get there the guys set me on a couch and Gabe sits next to me, his arm around me. I hear a song, What Lies Beneath, by Breaking Benjamin. I lean against Gabe.

"What did you read?" Gabe whispers.

"The day he left? A few months after you? He was going to...give me a promise ring. He was going to tell me he loved me, and even now, here, he can't forget me. I don't know what to do." I put my hands over my face and stand up. I go towards a shelf of old artifacts and pick up a light bulb. I suddenly become angry and squeeze the light bulb. It breaks in my hand, cuts the skin, blood oozes out. I squeeze it harder as if looking for an answer, and then think of something.

"Gabe." I call. He comes over to me, where I was hiding behind a chalkboard.

"Oh!" He says.

"Shhh...Gabe...I haven't had my medicine since I got here." I realize. I'm on medicine for ADHD, but also anger issues.

"Guys, I'll be back." Gabe says, pulling my hand that wasn't covered in blood.

"I'll come with you." Ian says. Gabe stutters with a no, but I need to get to Nurse.

"Come on!" I yell. The two guys and I make our way to the Nurse and when we get there, she doesn't look up.

"Hello, Forrest, Archer, what can I do for you boys." she sounds bored.

"If you even looked up, you would notice that I'm here too, and that I'm bleeding profusely out of my right hand, and you would also realize that's not the only reason I'm here!" I shout. Gabe has me sit down on the bed and I'm fuming.

"Oh!" Nurse says. She looks up and Ian pays attention to my hand, which is caked in blood.

"Were is a sink." Ian asks. The nurse points to a sink in the corner where Ian helps me to, to wash my hands. The water turns red and then clear, and I see a bunch of cuts on my hand. When I get back onto the bed, Nurse numbs it up and gives me stiches and then wraps it up with an Ace bandage.

"What else can I help you with?" Nurse asks worridly.

"Well, if you bothered to read my file, then you would _darn_ right know that I-" Gabe throws a hand over my mouth. The thing is? I kinda didn't say _darn_...

"She's suppose to be on meds and she hasn't had them since she got here." Gabe sums up.

"What was it for?" Nurse asks, taking out my file.

"ADHD and random emotional surges."Gabe says. I'm squirming around the Nurses eyes widen.

"We don't want that, now do we? I'll give you some meds for it now, but she has to come back every night to get them." Nurse says. She unlocks a cabinet and gets out a couple of pills. She gives me a glass of water and Gabe takes his hand off my mouth and I stop squirming, but then the Nurse gives me the water. I take a deep breath, and my hands are shaking. Withdrawl. I gasp.

"What's wrong?" Ian asks.

"She's going through withdrawl. She needs to take this. Now!" Gabe says. The Nurse gives Gabe the pills. He tries to toss them into my mouth but I won't open my mouth.

"You need to open your mouth! Please Sissy?" Gabe pleads. I keep my jaws clenched and I head Ian's thoughts.

_"I'll kiss her if she doesn't open her mouth...maybe that'll work."_ I smirkk and Ian blushes. He leans forward.

"Open your mouth, Blake." He breaths. I refuse to open it so Nurse goes to get a shot.

"No!" I cry.

"Take the pills!" Gabe yells. I start trying to get up and Ian keeps me still. Gabe's eyebrows are up and I get a flashback.

_I was five, and I was diagnosed with irregular mood swings. At seven, I was put in the hospital, away from Gabe, away from my family, to try to calm me down. Gabe came and visited me and he gave me Senor Guapo, so I wouldn't feel bad. One night, the nurse came in and tried to give me my medicine. I would take it and Gabe was the only one there. _

_ "Take the pills!" he cried._

"Blake! Can you hear me?" Ian yells. I blink and look at Gabe, who has been living with me and my disease forever.

"Take them." Gabe urges. I look over to see the Nurse, coming closer with the shot. I start to panic, so I open my hands. He places the four pills in my hand and I down them with water. I look at Gabe who hugs me.

"She took them." Ian says to has me drink a little more water and wash my face. She then lets us leave and when we are back at the Room, I'm quiet.

"What took you so long?" CJ asks.

"Stuff." I reply, but my voice shakes. Gabe pulls me over to the couch and I lean against him. Ian picks my feet up and sits down beneath them. I curl up and I wound up falling asleep, Gabe rubbing my back.

"Why is she being carried? Is she hurt?" a hall monitor asks.

"She fell asleep. " I hear Ian's voice say.

"Where?"

"In a common room. She's alright she just needs to get to her bed." Gabe says.

"How do you know her?" The monitor asks.

"I'm her brother." Gabe says simply. I rub my eyes open and look up and Ian's face.

"I'm awake." I say.

"Let me see you walk." the monitor says. Ian sets me down and I walk over to him.

"I lost a lot of blood and I just went through Hades, I wouldn't mess with me." I say. I start to walk away and he grabs me arm. Before anyone else can move, I've punched him in the gut and knocked him off his feet.

"This won't be the end of this!" He tries. I laugh and try walking again, but I A) have no idea where I am, and B) start to sway. Ian catches me and is carrying me again and the bring me to my room. Gabe tucks me in and my eyes are closed for the night before it hits the pillow.

Then next day I woke up at 6:30. My alarm went off and I felt a pain in my right hand. The memories from last night quickly came back. I sat up in bed and saw that CJ and Suki were still sleeping. School doesn't start until 8:45. I got out of bed and got on a sweat suit and sneakers and went out for a run. I jogged out to the track and when I got there, there was only about three figures there. I couldn't really make them out, it was still dark. I started with a few laps around the track, but then wound up running until there was no room to run. By that time, it was 8:25. I ran to my room and jumped in the shower really quickly. When I got out I got my bag and ran to the cafe. I grabbed an apple and made it to class just in time. I sat in between Gabe and Ian, but I didn't look at them, didn't even read their minds. I payed attention in class and the school day went...quickly. Finally we had electives. I went and changed into shorts and a tank top, sneakers, and threw a sweatshirt over the tank top. I got to the gym where I saw a new face. Nick. He was talking to Markus and a kid named Ray. I walked past them and Nick grabbed the back of my shirt, pulling me back.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"You're in this?" he asks.

"I know you already knew that. Why else would you be here?" I ask. I read his mind and find I'm right. I laugh and he looks at me questioningly.

"How..why? Wait, what's your power?" Nick asks.

"You already know." I say. He's confused.

"Nick! Did you ever question why I knew exactly what the teacher was going to say? Or ask?"

"So you have pre-flex?" he asks.

"No you idiot! I'm a mind reader." I roll my eyes. Some one wraps there arm around my stomach and pulls me back. I laugh and twist out of it, then ducking at the last minute. Someone shot a paintball at me. I turn around to see Ian holding the paintball with his hand. I roll my eyes and stand up. Something green is shot at me, a huge light ball. I do a back handspring and catch it in the air.

"Tada!" I say. Everyone laughs.

"Today we are playing Rush Ball!" Coach yelled. I groan.

"What's so bad about rush ball?" Coach asks.

"It's easy!" I whine.

"You've never played it before!" Nick protests.

"Everything is easy when you can read your opponent's thoughts, babe." I whisper. Nick's jaw drops and I laugh.

"See? She has an advantage!" Ian cries. I shoot him a look.

"Everyone, get vests on." Coach orders. I sigh and go to get the vest on.

"How active is this?" I ask Ian quietly. Nick laughs and I shoot him a smirk, as I take my sweatshirt off. I look back at Nick, his eyebrows raised. I laugh and get on a vest.

In the beginning, everything is really fast, people get out every other second. At the end, it's Nick, me, and Ian. I look at Ian and he nods. We gang up and get Nick out. Ian turns to me I trip on my shoelace, but turn it into a forward roll. I grab a ball of light and throw it at Ian. He ducks, but then it hits the wall and gets his back. His vest whines and I come out from behind a shield. I have my arms in the air and I look at Nick with a look on my face. I read his mind and realize something. I blush and pull the tank top down a little, covering my stomach. I get the vest off and Ian hugs me with a congrats.


End file.
